


Morning Call（R）

by ISUU



Category: JOJO乙女, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISUU/pseuds/ISUU
Summary: 在清晨用身体唤醒你的丈夫，也许是个不错的选择吧？Unique Morning Call for your love.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Morning Call（R）

“唔……”

灿金的轻柔日光洒在你安谧的睡颜上，祥和的温度裹着爱意落下一个无声的吻。

然而这暖洋洋的清晨阳光却惹得你不痛快地咕哝一声，皱了皱翘起的可爱鼻头，颇为不满地翻了个身，试图继续将美梦延续。

旖旎的梦境碎片像个调皮捣蛋的小鬼，拒绝如你所愿，蹦蹦跳跳着早不知溜到哪个角落了。

热死了……

你蹙眉睁开眼睛，一脚瞪开纠缠在身上的薄被，无奈望着头顶上方华丽的纱幔。

做个春/梦都这么难。

这是一间宽敞奢华的华丽房间——至少作为那不勒斯最大的黑手党教父的卧室勉强合格。

华美清薄的床幔层层叠叠，银色的暗纹如同流沙一般蛰伏在上缓缓流动，营造了一分清冷的氛围。地毯却是与之相反的深红色，藏着许多不为人知的秘密，低调又张扬地顺从在你的足下。雪白的马赛床单被周围华贵的家具众星拱月一般拢在正中，晃得耀眼。

你慢吞吞地从床幔中伸出一截藕臂，摸索到床头的杯子润了润干涸的嗓子。沉重的红木钟表像个忠实的仆人伫立一旁，发出古老陈厚的的沙哑音色。

七点了。

你有些讶异地挑眉，没想到还这么“早”。

——毕竟作为“热情”的教父夫人，懒床对于你来说是司空见惯的事情了。

伸手探了探大床另外一边的温度，指尖传达的冰冷温度使你毫不意外地翻了个白眼。

很明显，属于大床另一边的主人彻夜未归。

又没回来睡。

扯了扯嘴角，你将愠怒生生压回心里，整了整被睡眠揉乱的衣服，下床推门。

你倒要看看，乔鲁诺一天到晚在忙些什么东西。

你猜测乔鲁诺一如既往的睡在了书房，并且在亲眼得到见证后颇为愤懑不平。

有时候真的怀疑，“工作”和你，到底哪一个才是他明媒正娶抱回来的夫人。

你对着那张埋在书房贵妃榻中沉眠的英俊脸颊比划了一阵，寻思着找哪块下手比较解气。脑海里却莫名其妙蹦出一张无辜又委屈的俊美脸颊，睁着一双绿宝石也比不上的雾蒙蒙的潋滟眼睛，小声向你抱怨“夫人，好痛”。

绝对会这样的——如果把他掐醒，绝对又会演变成这个样子。

叹了口气，你十分不甘地把手收了回来，敲了敲被美色迷得发晕的脑子，用力揉搓烧起一片红云的脸颊。

嗯，绝不是因为他好看我才放过他的。

贵妃榻上的美人动了动，似乎梦到了什么不好的事情，微微凝起眉头，一大片白皙光滑的春光被动作带动，毫无保留地展现在你的眼前。

你的视线顺着他紧实的身体一寸一寸向下滑动，落在了不该落在的地方——也许是因为在家中，乔鲁诺只穿了一身丝质的睡袍，然而薄薄一层布料并不能遮盖住什么，那处鼓鼓囊囊的东西正隔着令人着恼的障碍呼唤着你乱转的歪脑筋。

说起来……你们也很久没做了吧……不然你怎么会饥渴到贪恋梦中的春情？

你迷迷瞪瞪地想着，柔嫩的小手覆上了那处热鼓的巨兽，性器隔着布料诚恳地传达着诱惑。即使没有勃起也分量十足的性器，无论你被贯穿多少次仍感到不可思议，一次又一次惊叹乔鲁诺祖上血统的优秀。

就这一次，你羞红着脸在心里找借口。

这样也能报复他最近总是忽视你。

你颤抖着手解开了乔鲁诺的睡袍——丝质的睡袍十分顺滑，只需要轻轻一抽就全然展开。他的身体如同被世界上最负有盛名的雕刻家穷尽一生的心血之作，处处透露着完美。

他的骨架较小，但并不孬弱。薄薄一层肌肉恰到好处地覆在他的身体只上，紧实的肌肉中充斥了蓄势待发的力量。美丽与强大像两个毫不相干的反义词，被强硬揉碎填补进了这具上帝亲吻过的男性肉体之中，架构起行走在尘世的神子。

他是灼灼盛开的滴露玫瑰，无声邀请你的采撷。

你俯下身子，跪在了贵妃榻边缘。鉴于作为教父夫人的你喜好玩乐，宅邸的地毯总是铺设地十分厚实，完全不会硌到你的膝盖。

好大。

紧盯了那处半晌，你的心里只剩下这个单纯的想法。

凑上前先嗅了嗅味道，小教父的阴茎并没有什么腥臊的异味，干净又美丽地蛰伏在草丛中等待着你的临幸。

他的肉棒如同主人一般形状妍丽，沉默又乖巧地与你进行着对视，明明是干净又清爽的味道，此时却如同一支催情药剂，病毒一样顺着你的嗅觉侵蚀占领了你的大脑。

捉住那根半软的男器，你试探性轻轻撸动了几个来回，心惊胆战地观察着美人沉静的睡颜——乔鲁诺并没有什么特殊的反应。

看来他并没发现。

你感到心下稍安，动作逐渐大了起来。

先是几乎没有用力道捏了捏茎身，男器已经处于半兴奋的状态，翕张的马眼沁出几滴清露，亮晶晶地晕散开来，湿润了光滑饱满的龟头，半硬的性物已能窥视到全胜时的巅峰状态。

你乖巧地用娇嫩的脸颊去蹭弄半软的肉棒，粗糙的阴毛骚挠在你的肌肤上，有些发痒。欲望在你手中逐渐勃发，你甚至可以感知到青筋的隆起和沟壑纵横。

粉紫色的男根像只吭哧吭哧粗喘的野兽，令人生寒的獠牙下就是你流动血液的脖颈，愈发难耐地倚靠在你脸颊边缘喷洒着腥靡热气。你脸红心跳地喏喏看了会这根曾带给你无尽欢愉的性器，闭上眼睛伸出一截殷红小舌舔了舔顶部。

腥咸的腺液被你卷入口中，如同一簇降临在茫茫草原上的火苗，凶猛又不可抗拒地点燃了你的爱欲与热情。熟悉的味道和形状让你情动不已，几乎立马湿了一片。

你松开手中的阴茎想要换个姿势，但没想到由于徒然失去支撑，那根火热欲望直直打在你的鼻尖上。你忙扶住想要扭脱挣扎的性物，小心翼翼觑了眼乔鲁诺的神色。

呼——

你拍拍胸脯，还好没醒来。

看来是处理工作太累了，你咕哝道。

舔了舔下唇的口涎，你埋头直接含住了昂扬的巨龙，异于常人的尺寸毫无缝隙地塞在你紧窒小巧的口腔中。樱唇被迫张开到极致，呜呜容纳着腥咸的野兽，舌尖讨好地饮啜着分泌的浊液，如同品尝甘甜清泉般舒适又迷乱地眯起眸子。你又深谙雨露均沾的道理，一只手按在不能完全被纳入口腔的部分来回抚弄，时不时还轻柔地抓弄填满子弹的饱满囊袋。

你极具技巧性地用舌头侍弄着热烘烘性器的每一部分，细嫩的舌头狡猾地划过管沟，又坏心地不去满足它勃发的欲望。你用沉醉于情欲的迷离眼眸瞥了一眼沉睡的丈夫，嘟起丰盈的芳唇，小猫舔奶一样清理着性物上粘连的腺液，曾经高贵的教父夫人的红唇，此时只能沦为男性清理下流性器的肮脏工具。

性爱交欢的暧昧味道弥散在清晨纯净的阳光之中，连周围的空气都仿若注视这一晌贪欢，火热地逐渐升温。

你能感受到无数酥麻的奇妙快感窜流而行，通过你的四肢五脏，最终汇聚在一处红润湿熟的肉花之上，凝成几滴甜蜜的爱液，汩汩淫水消无声息地浸湿一小块布料。

你有些窘迫地夹紧双腿，磨蹭又不安地想要纾解好似从骨子里爬出的瘙痒。然而欲求不满的涧谷却完全不能理解主人羞怯的意愿，自顾自渴求着男性的侵犯。怎么流都流不尽的淫水潺潺湿透了你的底裤，湿哒哒的小块布料勾勒出甜蜜深窄的肉缝。

火热的穴口被高涨的情欲迷得有些熏熏然，意乱情迷地张开了淫邪的美妙入口，正恬不知耻地绞咬着布料，咕啾咕啾，穴口响起吞吃张合时模糊的黏腻水声。

酥麻的渴求化作两只小巧淫乱的恶魔，伏在你的耳边窃窃私语，引诱着你跳入情欲的深渊。你腾出一只手缓慢探向想要贪吃进食的花穴，动作间十分犹豫，仍不能完全接受淫乱贪欢的自己。

可什么多余的念头都在下贱的穴肉满足吸吮着入侵手指时瓦解溃散。你半眯着眼睛吮吸含弄着丈夫的粗大性器，下身高高撅起挺翘饱满的蜜桃臀，自顾自地拨开内裤抽插着湿热艳丽的女穴，就像一只依靠吞吃精水存活的魅魔，完全沉溺于情欲带来的无上快乐。

太舒服了……

汁水淋漓的柔嫩花朵被你愈发加速的动作捣弄得花汁四溢，无尽的渴求随着你手指一次次戳弄攀升至极点！痴缠淫乱的媚肉兴奋地敞开了湿热的穴道，你痴迷地望着丈夫俊美的睡颜，迎来了第一次高潮——

花潮喷涌而出，透明的花蜜浪费地喷洒了一地。你几乎是咬紧了自己的手背才不让舒爽的呻吟泄露出去，生怕惊惶了丈夫的睡眠。

舔舐着丈夫的阴茎自我安慰的你如果被发现，那该是怎样尴尬又无地自容的境地。

这样想着的你静静地无声小口喘气，平息着潮吹带来的巨大眩晕。你一边观察乔鲁诺有没有醒来的迹象，一边又有些心有不甘。

都这样了还没有醒来，被别的女人占了便宜都不知道。

心里酸得发涨，又想到这几日他对你的忽视，你莫名有些恼火了。拖动疲劳的腿支撑起无力的身体，拉着丈夫的手伸向了刚高潮过的腻滑下体。

乔鲁诺的手指微凉，修长而骨节分明，十分养眼。接触到你火热湿滑的花瓣冰得你打了个激灵，你适应了一阵他的温度，轻轻摆动腰腹，让指甲划过你肿胀如果实的红色花蒂，捅入滴水潮涌的花蕊。

咕啾咕啾的淫靡水声不绝于耳，你握着丈夫的手快乐地感受着一波又一波扑来的无边欲火。快感与紧张感像两把交缠的宝剑，你一步步被逼的退无可退，站在悬崖边缘承认了自己一败涂地的淫乱。湿漉漉的腿根处不断滑下一道道水痕，蚌肉挤压吸吮着小教父光洁干燥的手指，你无声地吐出团团难耐的吐息。

不够……怎么都不够……

想要更大的，想要更多的，想被填满，想要乔鲁诺。

体内仿若被数以万计的蚂蚁啃噬吞食，酥痒的快感电流调皮又胡来，肉欲的甜美如同无法放弃的上瘾毒药。你恍惚间似乎以为自己赤身在沙漠中行走，喉咙干涸得骇人。

你紧俏的雪白臀尖委屈巴巴地晃了晃，体内莫名的空虚像张铺天盖地的大网，紧得你喘不过气。眼神已经失焦，唇角抿得死紧才吞下无数破碎的媚吟，跨坐在丈夫上方淫乱地摇摆着腰肢，好让乔鲁诺的手进出地更加便利，胸前的小白兔晃出一片诱人的乳浪。

“唔！”

你咬唇发出一声闷哼，蕴含的媚意像块沾满糖霜的甜点，腻得人心慌。

可能是角度没有把控好，加上你的手抖得厉害，丈夫洁白的指尖居然恰当无比地碾压在了挺立枝头的红彤彤果实上，恶意无比地惹得花朵抖落无数淫露。太过强烈的快感像一片惊雷将你定在原地，你的身体无法控制地颤抖不已，情欲的滔天巨浪狠狠将你拍打在岸边。

乔鲁诺、乔鲁诺。

你默念着这个名字，昏昏涨涨的脑子中只剩下与丈夫做爱的强烈渴求。

你既希望他永远不知道你淫乱的真面目，又希冀于他能快点醒来狠狠肏弄你不听话的滴水小穴。复杂对立的念头在你脑中大打出手，将你淫涩不堪的脑子搅成一片浆糊，留下狼藉的战场。

想要，想被操，想被乔鲁诺侵犯。

丈夫被松开的手腕扯着小穴缠绵的丝缕晶亮地落在塌边，湿漉漉地反射着淫艳的水光。

你扶着丈夫火热勃发的阴茎抵在一塌糊涂的红润穴口，缓缓沉腰，一点点将昂扬的肉棍尽数吞吃进湿烂的嫩穴之中。

花穴汁水充沛，早就诚意满满地做好了一切准备工作。腥甜的汁液被粗大性器挤压四溅，蠕动的火热骚肉迫不及待地吮吸舔弄着男人的肉棒，仿若无上美味一般小心又热情地侍弄着。

唔……好满好爽……

你探到下身女蒂处揉弄了起来，与此同时，腰部发力一起一伏地“奸淫”起睡梦中的丈夫。

正值盛放的甜美肉花滋滋有味地吞吃着粗大的阴茎，快活地享受着男性的进犯与操弄，淅淅沥沥的骚水如同地狱中特殊魔力的清泉，任是最为保守端庄的妇人饮啜一口都能成为红灯区生意最好的妓女。

你难耐地随着肉棒在体内的进出而轻哼着，已经不愿去想乔鲁诺醒来的后果了。你只想臣服在这根给你带来极致欢愉的性器之下，做独属于乔鲁诺的奴隶。

你抓起乔鲁诺的手指舔舐搅弄着，模拟着交合的姿势想象着丈夫侮辱你的样子，乔鲁诺指尖仍留存的潮液有着令人难以忽视的涩气，雪白柔腻的肌肤散发着淫秽的光晕，指尖的乳肉被自己揉捏地不成样子。你双腿大开，咿咿呀呀地主动套弄男人肮脏的阴茎，连性无能者都想要骑着你滴水蠕动的美艳穴口射出腥臭的精液。

骑乘式的姿态让男根进得又深又狠，几乎每一次都能做到全根没入。努力吞吃的小穴鼓鼓囊囊，被捣弄调教的肉花肥沃松软，每一次插入都极尽挽留姿态，滑腻的红肉牢牢吸附在紫红的柱身之上，使得拔出都有些吃力。

过人的性器在你体内如鱼得水，惊人的长度每次都能鞭挞远至宫口。一次又一次顽固地亲吻撞击在被操弄得酸软无比的宫口上，企图撬开柔软的肉门，将精液喷洒在安全繁衍的精巢。

“太、太深了呜……”

饶是你也经不住次次凶猛无比的杀伐，哽咽着委屈出声。

却感到一双手握住了你软嫩的臀肉，你抬头隔着泪水朦胧望去，乔鲁诺清亮的绿色眸子正目不转睛地盯着你淫乱的姿态。

“夫人……”，他叹气，清朗的声线丝毫没有被火热的情欲所污染，在这污浊又色情的空气中仿若一把斩破迷雾的宝剑插入你的心头。

他缓缓起身，已经被你剥离得差不多的丝滑睡袍顺着他白皙反光的肩头落下，抱住你微微发汗的背部，用力向上一顶：“夫人这是在做什么？”

你被那又重又深的顶弄插得失了神，哀哀哭出一个气音，摇着头不敢答话。

乔鲁诺凝视着你含羞带怯的妖娆粉腮，微微用力拍了拍你诱人的翘臀，激起一片臀浪。他就着仍插在穴内的姿势把快要掉下去的你往他怀里提了提，像只慵懒的花豹般舔弄着你敏感的耳垂，故意压低的声线磁性又性感。

他又问你：“夫人在对我做什么？”

越是公式公用的语气越让你羞耻难耐，你呜呜咽咽地迎合着丈夫直捣花心的肏弄，身体过于诚实的淫荡姿态让你没脸去看乔鲁诺此时的表情。不知是心理上还是生理上给你带来的冲击，你扑簌簌落下一串泪珠。

乔鲁诺笑了笑，温柔地吞舔了你留下的泪水，在你嘴角印下一个甜蜜的吻。他粗热的性器在你体内横冲直撞，你甚至能感受到盘亘柱身周围的青筋形状，花径被操成了独属于乔鲁诺的性器肉套。花汁被肉杵捣弄地不断溢出甜蜜花液，浇在两人一塌糊涂的交合处。乔鲁诺的阴毛都被大股大股的骚水黏合成缕。

他扫了眼淫靡的下体，像往常一样平淡开口：“夫人，你的淫水把地毯都打湿了，请好好反思，这样会麻烦到打扫的工作人员。”

你被丈夫操弄地说不出话，眼珠微翻失神地凝视着空中一点，破碎无助的呻吟从嘴里断断续续地送出，你哼哼着算是对教父的回答，一丝清明只勉强维持了一瞬就溃不成兵。

他一边持续着在你体内顶弄，一边把玩着你胸前因为颠簸而一蹦一跳的小乳兔。

“原来夫人是这种淫荡的女人吗？我第一次知道。”

柔嫩雪白的乳肉本自由自在地活蹦乱跳，却被侵犯的男人牢牢掌握在手下。他一手完全覆盖在乳肉上，白嫩嫩的小兔子像流水一样奔逃着想从指缝中溜走，另一手捕捉住挺立于雪地之上的一点红梅，很快被玩得充血挺翘。

乔鲁诺凑近发出一声惊叹，像是故意一样向外拉扯。

你被他突如其来的动作惊得反射性夹紧了穴道。最初的疼痛过后便是迟来的猛烈快感，你竟在淫虐的疼痛中感到舒爽无比，红唇泄出一声餍足的溢叹。

那双清澈透亮的绿宝石眸子一直静静观察着你的反应，见你的确有被爽到，流露出些许笑意。他被你绞地一顿，轻声道：“夫人的穴太紧了，我有些想射了。”

次次抽插都直冲花心，乔鲁诺凭借着自己对你身体的掌控能力主导了这场交欢。你的宫口由于撞击而酸软发麻，深埋于花穴内的粗热阴茎对着小小的欲窍快速抽插，下身拍打的水泽声回响在你耳边，嫩逼委屈又艰难地迎合着对方的占有与侵犯，交合处呈现出熟透的深红，旁人看来反而像是一场蹂躏了。动作之间不断有黏液被带动扯出，尽数顺着白皙肉体流到不知何处。花朵被开发地烂熟，穴口处糊满了湿淋淋的水光，反射着淫邪的光芒。

乔鲁诺最后狠狠冲刺了几个来回，吻住你口涎四溢的芳唇，将精水射在你花穴的深处。

情事将熄，他乖巧地搂着你赤裸的身体，手顺着你凸起的脊骨一下下滑动安抚。

你把脸埋在他肩颈，蒙着头闷闷发问：“你是什么时候醒来的？”

乔鲁诺嘴角勾了勾，没有回答你的问题，反问了你一个问句：“夫人是来找我做什么的？”

你着恼地推了推他，没能推动，小声道——

“ **Morning Call**.”

****END.** **

**Author's Note:**

> 首发Lofter-ISUU，喜欢请多多支持评论❤


End file.
